


It was your idea

by Emtwo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Beta Lumity, Bottom!Amity, Characters are 18 years old, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Humiliation, Kinky, Light BDSM, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Amity Blight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Top!Luz, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emtwo/pseuds/Emtwo
Summary: "Is something the matter?" Luz purred. "It was your idea."Amity pouted, wantonly shifting her position on her seat to try to move the vibrator into the right spot inside of her. Luz had kept it on for almost the entire time they had been sat down, albeit on such a low setting that it was barely enough to feel good, let alone push her over the edge. Luz was often cruel in their play, but Amity hadn't expected her to keep her in suspense for literally the entire day."Please, Luz," Amity whimpered. "It's been so long.""I know," Luz responded simply, her smile widening as Amity wilted. "But you can wait a little longer, can't you?"* * *Luz covertly teases Amity in public with a vibrator all day.Very horny, very needy sex in the evening.NOTE - I'm moving this fic onto my main account, MemoryMonkey, hence the duplicate fics (It seems like there's no better way to do this)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 48
Kudos: 385





	1. Restaurant

Amity sat opposite Luz, agitated, with her hands clasping the edge of the table in front of her. She wasn't granted a modicum of comfort from the familiarity of the restaurant nor the murmur of its many guests around them. The only thing that mattered was Luz's dark look of amusement that could make Amity dizzy on its own, and the incessant buzzing from the bullet vibrator in her clit.

" _Luz_ ," Amity had approached her girlfriend heatedly the evening before, clutching the wireless device and its remote in her hands. At eighteen years old, the couple had been dating for almost four years and Amity wanted to try something new in their kinky sex life.

Luz had blinked and stared confusedly for a moment when Amity proposed the idea, but quickly an all-too-familiar sly grin graced her lips and her eyes thinned with a mixture of mischief and arousal.

" _Amity, you are naughty_ ," she spoke in a low, rich and almost impressed tone that could have brought the girl to her knees.

After the two had woken up in bed together in their shared apartment the morning after, limbs entwined, warm breath on each other's skin and soft, caressing touches being absent-mindedly shared between them, it wasn't long before Luz was on top of Amity as she usually was. Amity shuddered breathily as Luz trailed down her midriff with warm digits and reached into her underwear, where there was already a growing wetness, to slip the instrument of her torture easily into her slick clit.

Luz had used it sparingly throughout the day, but that did not detract from Amity's growing frustration as she was teased all day long. In their car while Luz drove them to the town's edge, while they walked through sunny streets and down the to the hot sands of the seaside and even while the two were shopping together, Luz had intermittently teased her with the promise of the earth-shattering climax she had been begging for for days - though increasingly desperate as Amity had grown, she had not even come close to cumming until the sun was low in the sky, its tired twilight rays breaking through the windows of the restaurant Luz had sat her down in.

"Is something the matter?" Luz purred. "It was your idea."

Amity pouted, wantonly shifting her position on her seat to try to move the vibrator into the right spot inside of her. Luz had kept it on for almost the entire time they had been sat down, albeit on such a low setting that it was barely enough to feel good, let alone push her over the edge. Luz was often cruel in their play, but Amity hadn't expected her to keep her in suspense for literally the entire day.

"Please, Luz," Amity whimpered. "It's been so long."

"I know," Luz responded simply, her smile widening as Amity wilted. "But you can wait a little longer, can't you?"

Amity squeezed her legs together, letting her eyes fall to the ground restlessly.

"I can," she answered weakly.

"Good girl," Luz answered softly.

Though Luz had been turning the vibrator on at the most infuriatingly opportune moments throughout the day, Amity was no less caught off-guard when a waitress finally approached their table and the toy suddenly exploded inside of her - her over-sensitive, frayed nerves cried out and her crotch burned.

She squeaked pathetically and her cheeks burned bright red when Luz ignored her and turned to the waitress.

"May I take your orders?" She asked.

Luz turned expectantly to Amity, whose hands hadn't moved an inch from their position since she had sat down, her fingers gripping the edge of the wooden table tightly. Luz had made herself very clear in that if Amity moved her hands without permission, she wouldn't be allowed to cum for another week.

It was a good thing that Amity knew the menu off by heart.

"I-I'll... I'll take the chicken pot pie, with the macaroni salad side, p-please..." Amity stammered. The constant vibrations were merciless, and while the bullet didn't compare to the magic wand that Luz occasionally tortured her with, it was shockingly powerful for its size.

While the waitress calmly wrote down Amity's order and turned to Luz, Amity hung her head as she burned bright from her neck to her ears. The waitress had surely noticed her odd behaviour, but if she had thought anything of it she didn't mention it. It was utterly humiliating, but it was _so damn hot._

It was a good thing she was wearing a jacket over her thin shirt, or her erect nipples might show as she involuntarily jut out her chest and she wouldn't be able to cover them with her arms.

"Hmmmmm," Luz purred. Amity's eyes shot up to meet hers, silently begging her either to hurry up or to grant her relief as it was going to be impossible to stay in control for much longer, but was met with no such mercy. While lifting her arm to rub the back of her neck, Luz hummed in fake thoughtfulness and ordered very slowly.

"The feijoada, please," Luz eventually spoke after a terrifying eternity (a small number of seconds).

"Alright," the waitress responded, turning back to her notepad. Amity's head was tilting to the side, sweat glistening on her forehead as she fought with everything she had to remain stoic. Amity barely scratched the surface all day, just for her to come undone in mere minutes in front of a complete stranger. "Would you like anything else?" The waitress asked.

_Please go away._

"A drink of water. Please," Amity added, hoping it would bring the two some solitude more quickly. The vibrator was pressing insistently against the perfect spot, and Amity's knuckles were turning white, her jaw clenched, wetness pooling between her legs.

"Okay, I'll be back with the water in a minute," she spoke, finally turning to leave. Luz met Amity's eyes again, who was mouthing curse words and finally let out a pitiful moan despite her best efforts. Irresistible waves of pleasure crashed against her core.

"Water. You have been thirsty today," Luz offhandedly commented.

"Fuck you," Amity grunted.

"You wish."

She could feel it, she was seconds away from cumming when it suddenly switched off, the explosion that was about to happen dissipating into nothing. Amity mewled at the denial and the sudden calmness of the lack of pleasure.

"Come on," Amity rasped in frustration, leaning her head back and panting hard.

"Oh, please," Luz grinned. "We don't want to end the fun so soon, do we?"

"So soon?" Amity scowled.

"You've got plenty left in you," Luz teased. "Maybe even days."

"Hmph~" Amity whined, burying her face in her shoulder to try to hide her blush, ashamed that the suggestion aroused her so much.

"Getting off to denial?" Luz asked darkly. "You're a complete slut." Amity didn't have time to respond before she felt the vibrator kick back up again on a medium setting, and gasped. Luz had given her a minute to recover, but her clit was still sensitive, fiery and absolutely soaked. She squirmed, addled with lust and desperation, wishing nothing more than to move her hands from their taunting prison and touch herself, but if she did so and brought herself to orgasm, she would be punished severely. All she could do was hopelessly wait and helplessly hope that Luz was kidding when she said days.

Amity watched a dark smirk come to Luz's mouth as she bit her lip, once again fighting to maintain her composure. She choked on a moan, slick with sweat, something hot coiling in her core as another family entered the restaurant. As they approached, the vibrator erupted into its highest setting, ripping Amity's last speck of self-control to shreds. Amity jolted back, her breath hitching, her skin prickling, a sinful shuddering groan escaping her as she felt her legs going limp under the table. She was melting in the unbearable heat in her clit, trembling and spluttering and arching her back, barely able to process her need to be quiet as blinding pleasure ran through her mind.

The highest setting was brutal. It would only have taken a few minutes to push her over the edge from the beginning of the day, but she was holding onto herself for dear life. She couldn't disappoint Luz and make a scene, especially at that moment as the family walked directly behind her chair, her incoherent strangled noises so loud it was deliciously humiliating.

"Luz, please!" She hissed. "It's too much, someone is going to notice!"

"I'll know when it's enough," Luz answered calmly, seductively feasting her eyes on her frantic girlfriend, now coated in a sheen of sweat. Amity knew she probably looked ridiculous and perverted, her compromising position absolutely thrilling.

Again, when her orgasm was so close she could feel it, Amity felt the incapacitating pleasure suddenly stop, leaving her hanging so finely over the edge she wished she had the courage to grind her hips and escape, but Luz was very harsh on misbehaviour during their play. Luz knew her far too well, and was infuriatingly perfect and holding her just below the edge.

Instead she sat still, catching her breath, giving a high pitched miserable whine.

She felt Luz's warm hand touching hers, and her eyes refocused. Luz was offering her a reassuring smile.

"You're doing well, babe. I love you."

Amity so nearly moved her other hand to encapsulate Luz's, but she couldn't survive another week without an orgasm.

She was permitted to move her hands to drink her water when it arrived, but they had to go immediately back afterwards. Similarly, she was allowed to let go in order to eat her food, during which Luz used medium vibrations to edge her three more times. Amity waited in her chair when Luz stood to pay for their meal - of course, she had told keep her hands on the table in that time, and she had been left with high power vibrations. It was almost unbearable, but the sensations were beginning to falter. The device was clearly running out of battery.

She didn't know if Luz was a genius or if she just got unlucky, but when she felt like she was finally going to get to cum while Luz was paying, the toy inside of her spluttered to a stop, leaving her disappointed and desperate for the sixth time that evening.

"Come on Amity," Luz spoke gently from behind her. "Let's get you in the car. We can continue this back at home."

Ready to explode from their tantalizing, drawn-out session, Amity nodded.

Luz offered her a hand to help her stand up but when she tried to stand, her legs immediately gave out, her full weight collapsing into Luz along with a yelp.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Luz comforted her, her eyes flicking down to the pool where Amity had been sat. "God, you've made a mess."

Amity spun around, her eyes widening with embarrassment when she saw the state of it.

"It's alright, I swiped about a dozen napkins on the way here," Luz offered, reaching into her pocket and producing a handful of white paper towels. "Since this would obviously happen."

After covertly mopping up the worst of the mess and dropping the soggy mess into a bin, Luz readjusted Amity's arm on her shoulders and turned for the doorway.

The heat of arousal hadn't faded in the slightest - Amity's skin still itched and burned where it touched Luz's, her stomach churning with anticipation as they finally left the restaurant behind them and stumbled back towards the car.

"Now take me home," Amity breathed, "and fuck me senseless."


	2. Home

As Amity fumbled with getting her legs into the car and closing the door behind her, Luz stretched her arms above her head. "Show me how wet you are," She instructed, the restaurant not far behind them.

Amity gulped, her eyes darting up to meet Luz's.

"W... We're in a car park, Luz-"

"No one will see." While the sentiment was encouraging, it was more like a dare. A warning. The emotionless tone reminded Amity that she didn't talk back to Luz during their play.

"Right..." Amity sighed, glancing out the large windows immediately in front of her and at her sides all the same before reaching down with weak hands and gripping her shorts, tugging them down her hips and thighs and shivering as the cool air met the damp mess below. Luz waited until Amity carefully hitched her fingers under the line of her underwear and pulled it slightly down, just enough to show Luz the wreckage she had caused. Her panties were soaked. They had long ago learned to put waterproof mats on the seats for nights out.

Luz just grinned slightly, turning her attention back to her key and starting the engine.

"Enjoyed yourself then?" She asked. Her voice was so pretty, and smooth. Its lower tones were absolutely breathtaking. She could reduce Amity to putty with just a few words if she wanted to, yet all she was doing was winding the girl up as she knew how desperate she was.

"Well," Amity huffed, quickly re-dressing herself and letting her fingers linger wistfully close to her sex for a moment too long, earning a threatening glance from Luz. "Maybe a bit, but please for the love of God can we go home quickly and finish, I'm fucking dying."

"Hmm? I thought we were done," Luz answered absently, her eyes on the road.

"Fuck off," Amity whined. "We're not-" She tried to assert, but gasped and arched her back as another, unexpected burst of life came from the vibrator. "We're not done!" She huffed, chafed by Luz's chuckle - who clearly knew what was happening and made no attempt to turn the device off.

"You get loud when you're needy," Luz responded calmly. "It's very cute." Amity scoffed, trying to deny the red heat of embarrassment on her face as her hands fiddled with one another. Her countless edges had crept further from her as the car ride gave her time to recover, yet she insatiable urge to touch herself hadn't faded one bit. Simply sitting down and waiting in the car was torture, even without being teased. She had to cum. She needed to.

That was why it was all the more unbearable after they parked and Luz moved to support Amity as they made their way up the stairs, practised feather touches around her chest and thighs taunting her all the way. The day had been too long and it took all of Amity's willpower not to pounce on Luz and take her right then and there.

Clearly there was an end to Luz's patience too, as a hungry look came to her eyes and their pace increased. It was one she'd seen several times before - one she'd get when she was at her most desperate, when Luz wanted her the most. When sex hung in the air and she was almost worried that passers-by would catch on but right now she didn't care at all, her brain was empty but for the promise of her girlfriend's touch. One more floor. Fourteen more steps.

After the two of them stumbled into their apartment and Luz lazily slammed the door shut behind them, something clicked and Amity instantly gave in, pushing herself hard into Luz's body and hungrily meeting her lips. For a brief, dizzy, carnal moment, Amity's heart roared as she felt Luz's back meet the wall, her hands sliding up the girl's biceps to help her shrug the jacket off and meeting lean, dark shoulders. Her mouth was hot, the messy clashing of lips disturbed by the hungry movement of their bodies, but just as Luz's jacket met the floor and Amity's hands were already clawing up under her vest, Luz seemed to get a hold of herself.

Amity yelped as a sting in her scalp yanked her backwards, Luz's fist gripping her messy green hair tilting her chin up as the downwards pull forced her to kneel. Aching with lust, fogging her rational thoughts, the physical instruction excited her to no end. Amity panted, staring up as Luz bent down and met her eyes.

"You will behave," Luz demanded.

Amity shivered, mindlessly nodding her head in response as with one hand Luz's grip held her in place, the other undoing the button on her jeans. She watched fervently, her knees planted on the hard floor, as the jeans that had previously hugged Luz's legs came slowly down to reveal lithe, rich chestnut thighs and plain purple underwear which were next to slide down, exposing her moist clit.

Luz didn't even speak. Amity knew what was next and felt the push on the back of her head so she eagerly obliged, leaning forwards until the ridge of her nose met Luz's defined midriff, trailing messily down until she couldn't taste anything but Luz. Intoxicated, she pressed forwards further and gave a long, shaky lick up the growing wetness in front of her, aroused by the suppleness and the taste and the total dominance over her before moving back down and repeating herself over and over. Almost automatically her right hand moved down into her shorts, rubbing her index and middle finger desperately against herself before another, sharper tug in her hair caught her attention.

"Behind your back," Luz instructed, her eyes somehow ice-cold yet burning with heat.

Amity groaned, quickly complying and wrapping her forearms together behind her, grabbing a hold of each elbow as she was guided quickly back towards Luz's sex. A mixture of maddening frustration and new excitement melted numbly into searing arousal as Amity kissed, licked and began to push her tongue inside the slick folds, which easily allowed her entry at this point.

Past the muffling of thighs against her ears, Amity heard an enamoured moan coming from the girl above her and felt her begin to grind her hips against her face and the lustful gesture only added fuel to the fire - Amity let out a hot, steamy breath against Luz, who was only getting wetter, moans becoming more breathy and more frequent. While her fingers dug into her elbows waiting helplessly behind her back, her knees began to ache. Her position was humiliating and discomforting - Luz was abasing her, but it was perfect. Every little long, whisper-like moan from deep in Luz's voice was a joyful affirmation, her quickening pace, her breaths, her rutting hips and the ever-increasing grip in Amity's hair was a gratifying reminder that she was doing it right, and a teasing promise of what was to come.

"Ahhhh..." Luz murmured. "Fuck."

Amity smiled against Luz, parting her lips and sucking hard as well as flicking her tongue back and forth, in and out, trying to avoid doing the same thing twice. She was tired but she knew that now was no time to slow down.

"Fucking hell, Amity," Luz rasped, tilting her head back, jutting out her flushing chest and curling her fingers tighter in Amity's hair. "God, yes. Like that. Mierda~" she shuddered, giving an understated, drawn-out moan while Amity did her best to lap up the product of her girlfriend's climax, her own wetness itching all the more as she did. "Fuck, I love you," Luz eventually purred, releasing her iron grip on Amity and wilting slightly against the wall as Amity let up, placing a trail of soft kisses down her wetness.

Amity gazed up at Luz in the rare moment where she wasn't completely in control. She was out of breath, one hand trailing subconsciously down Amity's head and caressing her cheek as she waited, her patience wavering. Amity's hips slid against her own ankles in hope of anything, but nothing came of it. She had to stare up with wide, pleading eyes.

"Bed," Luz grunted, rolling her right shoulder back. Amity blinked. "Now."

Again Amity could only nod, scrambling desperately up to her feet and almost jumping for joy towards the bed. Though her thighs were sore, she had no problems getting into their room and nervously sitting down on the bed with Luz close behind, closing the door behind them with a satisfying click and a dangerous smirk.

"Strip." _Yes_.

Amity didn't wait a second before pulling her jacket off her shoulders and her shirt immediately after, throwing them to the side. Next, she roughly yanked her boots off as if she didn't have a second to spare, then pulled her shorts down her hips and kicked them off her feet, all the while Luz simply watched from the foot of the bed, entertained and fully clothed.

"That's my girl. You always looked better in _my_ bed," she teased, approval evident in her voice.

Amity flushed, ignoring the cold prickling of her exposed skin and how her girlfriend's eyes sinfully consumed it. Her hands moved to giddily unhook the back of her bra and drop it at her side before her ruined panties followed, sliding gracelessly down her legs and landing somewhere out of reach. She took a deep breath, looking up again to meet Luz's admiring gaze and pursing her lips in embarrassment.

That's when Luz made her move, leaning forwards and crawling torturously slowly onto the bed until she was right in front of Amity, whose heart was racing.

"Lie back," Luz instructed. "Legs apart."

Humiliating or not, each second of delay was a second wasted. She longed for Luz's touch, so wordlessly and unhesitatingly, Amity complied. She laid back carefully and spread her legs apart for Luz, her ankles pressed against her thighs as if to maintain some modicum of decency.

"Mmmmmh," Luz hummed, her eyes boring into Amity, flicking her tongue across her lips as her hands slid gracefully down Amity's legs and pushed them further apart.

"Luz," Amity began to bleat but clamped her jaw shut the moment she felt a soft kiss against the inside of her leg, inches from her slit. It was warm and soft and everything she craved, but she was unbearably desperate for more. She needed it between her legs, not on them. Slowly, another kiss, further up her leg. Luz lingered the for a few seconds, gliding slender fingers up and down her thighs, each of her girlfriend's breaths cold against her damp core.

"You did well today baby," Luz cooed, circling fingers around Amity's slit with a feather touch but all the same causing Amity's breath to hitch. She appreciated how softly Luz was starting as she was still very sensitive, but all the same it wasn't enough. Amity bit her lip as two fingers slowly entered her, trying to grasp at the device that was still inside of her but struggling against its now slippery surface and the tight space. It hadn't been very stimulating while it was off, but its alien shape had been a constant reminder of its presence with every step she took.

Amity watched with bated breath as, at last, Luz removed the device and her core could breathe a hopefully brief sigh of relief. It was absolutely coated, and Luz looked like she was about to drop it again as she lifted it up.

"What do you think, is she a keeper?" Luz teased.

"Luz," Amity spoke up again. "Sure it's good but, fuck, it's been all day," she whined. "I'm dying. Please, can you hurry up, please?"

Luz just chuckled slightly, dropping the vibrator on the floor behind them, before saying one word. Something in Amity's gut twisted harshly in anticipation as she did.

"Beg."

"Luz..." Amity bleated. "Please..." she hazarded, drilling her eyes into the floor.

"Please what?" Luz teased. Amity scowled.

"Touch me. Please touch me, I'm begging you," she pleaded. "I didn't move my hands off the table for one moment apart from when you let me." Luz clicked her tongue. "Please, Luz," Amity begged with wide eyes, afraid that Luz would leave her hanging again, leaving in a nonchalant way, shivering again as a cold breath hit her wetness.

"That's better," Luz smirked, leaning forwards and placing a careful kiss on the top of Amity's sex before letting go of her legs and crawling forwards until she was on top of Amity, one arm either side of her head.

Just as Luz leaned down to delicately capture Amity's lips with her own, Amity felt her cool digits trailing up and down her clit and mewled weakly in response, lifting her hips against Luz's hand. In response, Luz pressed the flat of her palm down against Amity and pushed her hips down onto the bed while grinding it against her most sensitive spot at the same time, only prompting Amity to buck her hips harder against the contact. Finally, something rough to work with.

Luz deepened the kiss and brought her other hand up to grope Amity's breast, fiddling with the nipple between two fingers enticing a gasp, then a series of moans as the ends of her fingers danced around Amity's folds, slowly slipping into her while her palm still rubbed against her. Amity was panting, flushing deep red up to her ears as hot breaths intermingled between them. The vibrator was one thing but nothing compared to Luz. It was heaven.

"Put your hands above your head," she heard Luz command, and obeyed without a thought. Consumed by a frantic crescendo of pleasure, Amity would do anything to keep it going. When she tilted her head back, Luz moved off her mouth and started sucking hard on her neck, leaving a wet, tender line of red marks. Amity gulped, pathetically opening and closing her mouth before Luz adjusted her hand and slid a pair of fingers in, drawing out a long, needy moan.

"Luz~" she whined, writhing in place and fighting to keep her arms off Luz while she drove Amity insane. Gentle touches around her slit turned into a slow thrusting motion of her hand and the trail of darkening hickeys down Amity's neck lead to a soft bite near the bottom.

She shut her eyes and let her mouth hang open, an embarrassingly loud stream of lewd noises escaping as she couldn't string two coherent syllables together. She felt so vulnerable, so bared with her legs parted widely and her arms stretched uselessly above her while Luz struck up a frenzy in her nerves with the increasing pace of her thrusting hand - Amity had no idea how many fingers were inside her but it was really, really good -the thumb constantly grazing her clitoris, the feather touches and the groping around her chest and the amazing things Luz was doing to her neck.

Amidst this, the hot sting of harsh nails tracing down her back brought a choked cry up to Amity's throat, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets above her head. Her attempts to plead _Luz_ and _more_ at the same time were barely recognisable as either word. It was too much to focus on for one moment and, as heat built up in her core like a tightly sprung spring, a long building tension rising back to the surface, her aroused breaths turned to desperate, pleading moans.

She was unaware of her helpless expression or the plethora of new marks on her torso. She belonged to Luz. She didn't care.

"L-L-Luz~" she managed, a sheen of sweat between her and the girl on top of her, Luz's thrusts only continuing to elevate in intensity. She could feel it coming. It had grown and grown and grown but it was only now nearing her. "I'm- I'm-" She stammered uselessly.

"Good girl," Luz whispered in her ear, and it tipped her over the edge. "Cum for me."

"Ahhh, fuck," Amity cried out, dissolving into pleasure, the heat exploding into lightning, the tightly sprung coil finally coming undone inside her core. Nothing else mattered. "Oh fuck, oh God, yes, there, Luz, fucking Christ~" she blurted, jutting her hips against Luz's hand and riding out her orgasm.

It seemed like minutes later when she came to, her arms lying comfortably by her side, her legs aching and a bit numb. She was still breathing heavily, the image of the room coming back to her. Luz was lying beside her, caressing her hair. She loves when Luz does that. Amity gave a tired chuckle when she met Luz's eyes.

"When you're ready, we need to clean up," Luz eventually spoke, gesturing to the shower. Amity nodded, turning to crawl across the bed and sit on the edge before shakily standing up.

"Oh my God, I can't walk straight," she thinned her eyes, taking a wonky step forwards and waving her arms about for balance. "The hell did you do to me?"

Luz burst out laughing.

"It was your idea. And you _did_ beg me to."

"Ugh," Amity groaned. "Come here," she mumbled, gesturing for Luz who quickly stood to help support her weight.

"Not the first time today anyway," Luz quipped.

"Still your fault," Amity shot back.

"So, what do you think," Luz asked. "Wanna do the vibrator again? Maybe get one with a longer battery life?" She teased.

"Yes I do, and also shut up," Amity huffed.

"If it would make you happy," Luz smirked, kissing Amity on the side of her head before stepping into the shower with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE
> 
> This is my second account - I had planned on uploading smut here as I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep writing it on my main account, [MemoryMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/works), where I upload a lot, but I decided that I didn't want to complicate things so I told myself I'd move this fic onto my main account after finishing it. (Emtwo = M2 = MM = MemoryMonkey) But now I've looked into it, I'm not entirely sure if I can ^^' I'd appreciate if anyone could shed some light on that. In the meantime I'll be uploading this story on MemoryMonkey as well so that explains the duplicate fics and I'll probably delete this one so please move bookmarks and such if you have them.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, all your comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
